


Just The Two Of Us

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluffy Husbands, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: Robert takes Aaron somewhere special for their honeymoon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Robron Wedding Day guys!
> 
> So with the prospect of Aarons jailtime looming I wanted to give y'all something fun and sexy so here it is, hope you enjoy!
> 
> NB - this was a scene written for a fic that never materialised, therefore if some of it doesn't make sense, I'm sorry, but I thought it was too good just to be left unread on my laptop so wanted to share.

Aaron had been nervous walking down the aisle; not that he wanted to walk down the aisle at all but his mum wouldn’t shut up about it so here he was but seeing Robert there waiting for him melted everything else away until it was just the two of them like it had always been, their silent connection drawing them closer until Aaron was stood my his side. It was like that now as they made their way up the secluded beach that lead to their home for a while, a surprise that Robert has somehow arranged without his knowledge, Roberts fingers intertwined with his calming the fluttering in his stomach. As he caught the first glimpse of the open plan house the first thing he noticed was the windows or should that be lack of walls. Three sides of the structure were floor to ceiling glass even from the shoreline he could see the sunlight streaming through. The second thing he noticed and probably the most important thing it was just like the cabin he’d once taken Robert to one weekend just after the accident, light and open yet closed in enough for their privacy. He hadn't realised he'd stopped moving until he felt Robert pull at his hand. Robert yanked and Aaron fell into him and suddenly he was in the air spinning in his husbands arms, those same arms wound around his waist a smile as big as Aaron has ever seen plastered on his face making his eyes crinkle. Robert held him close as he slid him down his body rotating his hips as he did.

“You like?” Robert asked with a little apprehension.

“It's like.....ours,” Aaron beamed up at him pushing his heat flattened fringe from his forehead.

“Well Mr Sugden,” Robert kissed the corner of Aarons mouth relishing in the shiver that ran down his husbands spine at the sound of his new name, he turned him around and once again wrapped his arms around his waist resting his chin on his shoulder before lowering his voice.

“I'm gonna fuck you against those windows.”

“Rob...umm,” Aarons cry was cut off by Roberts lips on his neck sucking so hard it was sure to leave a mark.

As they drew closer to the house Aaron could see that the water ran right under it, making it look like the house itself was part of the ocean. He looked back at Robert who lagged behind slightly though their hands were still bound and with an excited tug he pulled him along. Something twinkling in the distance caught his eye and as they made their way up the winding path Aaron realised that the path up to the door was light by hundreds of fairy lights guiding their way as the sun set behind them. He turned back to Robert and gave him a small shy smile,

“It's perfect.”

“You're perfect.”

Silence fell on them as they made their way up to the front door but before Aaron could open the glass panel he was hoisted into the air by his husband, who cradled him to his chest one arm around Aarons, back the other under his bent knees.

“Robert!” Aaron gasped slapping his chest playfully.

“What?” Robert feigned innocence his smile never fading as he nudged the door open with his shoulder and carried his new husband over the threshold.

For a brief moment Aaron wondered if Robert had done that with Chrissie, carried her over the threshold at Home Farm but he let it go with a shake of his head, but not before the blonde noticed.

“Hey,” he kissed Aarons forehead his hand coming up the cup the back of his neck as he set him down on the wooden floor.

“This is all for you okay?”

“Okay, I...”

“I know and I never okay, me and you forever.”

“Forever?”

“Forever,” Robert reassured pulling Aaron into him smothering him with his body as he walked them back so Aarons back was against the glass pressing his hips into him to hold him in place as his tongue sort entry Aaron willingly opening his mouth his hand coming up to Roberts shirt fingers fumbling with buttons.

“Aaron,” Robert hissed his voice low with warning halting Aarons movements immediately.

Stepping back Robert ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath seemingly to calm himself down. They hadn't been together since the night before the wedding and they were both a little desperate but Robert wanted their first time to be special, to mean something more than a quick fuck up against the door although he did plan of fucking Aaron against the glass. Aaron could see Roberts internal battle as he fought with himself, he waited a beat hoping Robert would come back to him but when he didn't he pushed himself from the glass hips first hoping to entice him back but when that didn't work his dropped to his knees hoping Robert would let him have what he wanted, what they both wanted, needed.

“Get up.”

“You don't...” Aarons face crumpled he didn't want things to change now that they were married he thought Robert understood that.

“Oh I want...” Robert took Aarons hand and placed it against his crotch proving to Aaron how much he wanted him but what he didn’t want was to rut like animals against the door not their first time as husbands.

“Wanna look around?” he asked as Aaron reluctantly climbed to his feet giving him a nonchalant shrug as his answer.

The further they got into the house the more Aaron seemed to recognise as if Robert has taken their cabin and brought it with them well that was until he saw the bed. Four posts draped with white woven fabric, several large pillows and smooth Egyptian cotton sheets his mind wandering thinking about how it would feel to have those drapes tied around his wrists as Robert fucked him the image making his cock twitch.

“Let's go for a swim,” Robert suggested as he dropped their bags by the foot of the bed.

“You really did all this for me?” Aaron asked ignoring Roberts question as he gazed longingly at the man he loved across the room.

“It's all for you baby,” Robert gestured first to the room and then to himself with a smirk making Aaron blush he was so happy.

“I love you,” Aaron beamed.

“I love you more,” Robert replied in the same way he'd done for months whenever Aaron had said the three little words he was once too scared to voice.

“Not possible,” Aaron mumbled as he moved towards his husband needing his touch as the whole situation, the wedding, the flight, their home away from home by the ocean overwhelmed him not to mention the hundreds of tiny flames he'd noticed as he walked through the house, it was beautiful.

“Is this real?” Aaron asked his face buried in Roberts chest as the older man wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

The sound of lapping water drew Aarons attention and reluctantly leaving Roberts embrace he wandered towards the glass wall distracted from his question as he took in the view before him, the setting sun shimmering off the water which surrounded them, the candles reflected back from the glass making everything beyond have a soft glow around it.

“This is amazing,” he whispered more to himself than Robert who answered anyway.

“I thought you might like it.”

The tall blonde slid his arms around Aarons waist and pressed his lips to his neck drawing a long moan from Aaron as his hand travelled further down his body cupping his hardening cock; all thoughts of exploring halted as they gave in to their bodies’ desires.

“I’m going to strip you naked and fuck you right up against this glass,” Robert emphasised his words by pressing his body into Aarons.

“Here?” Aaron cried but contrary to his protest his body seemed to relish in the thought of Robert taking him for the whole world to see.

“Is it...is it safe?”

“Aaron,” Robert warned banging his fist on the glass which sounded solid under his assault.

“Reinforced, trust me it'll take a lot more than me ramming you into the glass to break this, besides it's my job to keep you safe remember.”

Aaron was out of objections not that he had any really if it meant Robert would be inside him he'd take him anyway he could get him two days without him was far too long. Robert, who was just as desperate for Aaron as Aaron was for him, began unbuttoning his husbands shirt the action making him turn his head, brushing his nose against Roberts encouragingly until he could capture the lips he seeked.

“You're getting naked too,” Aaron panted when they pulled out of the kiss the need for oxygen burning his lungs.

“Making demands now are we?” Robert chuckled lightly before sliding Aarons shirt off his shoulders letting it drop to the floor.

Aaron wanted to reach behind him and touch Roberts body as he removed his clothes, as if sensing his need Robert kissed a trail from Aarons shoulder blade up to his ear sucking the lob into his mouth gently nibbling the soft flesh eliciting a low moan from his lover.

“Hands against the glass.”

The command sent a thrill through Aarons body and it was one he knew he couldn't ignore so he placed his hands flat against the cool window the new sensation distracting him from Roberts movements and before he knew it he stood naked Roberts hands caressing him everywhere, teasing his nipples sliding over his chest and stomach tracing the lines of his skin that only Robert knew, his head flopped back onto Roberts shoulder at his touch but it wasn't enough he needed more.

“Clothes,” Aaron said in a breathless reminder.

“Of course baby,” Robert smirked and Aaron felt one hand leave his body while the other stroked lazily at his cock.

When the missing hand returned to his skin Aaron felt the press of Roberts naked chest against his back and the skin on skin contact sent a shiver down his spine. Eagerly but without permission he reached back and found the waistband of Roberts trousers and pushed revealing more of that creamy skin that he so desired, which pressed against him as they lowered. Robert shifted his weight and soon the fabric was gone leaving nothing but the two of them for the world to see Roberts thickening shaft lined up perfectly with Aarons arse and he felt it pressing insistently against him as he pushed back needing more.

“Hands on the glass.”

Roberts voice was a low rumble making Aarons already throbbing cock drip as he pushed him closer into the window. Adrenaline spiked through Aarons body as the floor vanished from his sight his heart racing his breath coming in raspy pants as Roberts hands continued to roam over his body the instinctive fear he felt melted into pleasure from the reassuring touch of his lover; yet again Robert had managed to create new sensations in him which by now he thought was impossible making him harder as he whispered,

“Rob.”

“You like that baby?” Robert asked throatily,

“On display for the whole world to see?”

Aaron only whimpered in response as Roberts fingers brushed against his hole.

“Tell me Aaron or I won't....”

“Yes,” Aaron panted before Robert could finish the threat.

“You're mine,” Robert growled low in his ear.

“Yours,” Aaron reiterated the plea in his voice telling of his need for his new husband.

Two slick fingers pressed into him cutting his words off into a groan Aaron should have known Robert would be prepared for him. He pushed back making Roberts long skilled fingers fuck him deeper, harder.

“I'm gonna make you scream for me,” the sweet attentive Robert gone replaced with the dominant Robert Aaron craved.

Aarons hips moved faster at Roberts words knowing they were true but all too soon he was left with the empty sensation he hated when Robert pulled his fingers free.

“I think my _husband’s_ ready,” he growled pushing the head of his thick cock against Aarons entrance moving slowly, almost painfully slowly, Aaron was getting impatience, he wanted to make him move faster but Robert wouldn't let him, his hands were like clamps on his hips and he couldn't help smile at the prospect of having Roberts fingerprints bruised on his skin come morning.

Slowly Robert entered Aaron then stopped. Aaron wasn't sure when his eyes had closed but they flew open, a sound of protest escaping his throat. Robert chuckled in his ear before slamming the rest of the way into him, pausing for a second to let Aaron absorb the shock of the thrust before he was shoved against the glass; one hand pinning him to it as the other kept his hips angled out. Robert had needed this, needed Aaron like this, submissive, for days, growling as he pumped into him with long deep merciless thrusts. Aarons hands pressed against the glass on either side of his face bracing himself grunting with each thrust of Roberts cock the cool of the window quickly warming with the heat of their bodies. Robert changed angle, the thrusts becoming slower with shorter strokes teasing Aarons prostate. The younger man couldn't seem to catch his breath as Robert moved behind him hitting his bundle of nerves over and over again. His grunting turned into a long drawn out moan that showed no sign of ending as Robert changed the pace again relishing in Aaron coming apart under him. Aaron was lost in the sensations behind him he'd almost forgotten about his leaking cock when he felt a hand encircle him. Somewhere his brain registered that Robert was giving him permission and that thought along with barely a stroke ripped his orgasm from him and he cried out,

“Rob!”

It took a moment for him to come back down to reality and as the bliss of his release faded he realised he was still pressed up against the glass Roberts buried inside him hand of his shoulders holding him up. Aaron peeled his eyes open the warm orange simmering off the water, his body tensing when all he saw was a long drop below him, he gasped as the hands shoulders tightened Roberts voice washing over him; soothing him,

“I got ya.”

With a sigh of relief Aaron pushed back to see white streaks smeared on the glass. Turning his head, he blushed when he met Roberts hungry gaze, the flush deepening when he felt him push back into his loosen hole; a low growl emitting from deep with him the blonde,

“Do you think I'm done with you?”

Aaron opened his mouth to protest but Roberts stern voice and the emptiness he felt as he slipped out of him stopped him.

“Turn around.”

Aarons spent cock twitched at the command and he eagerly obliged, his hands coming up to brush Roberts sweat soaked fringe from his forehead.

“Brace your back against the glass.”

Aarons eyes widen at the demand,

“Rob?”

Robert stepped forward closing what little gap was between them to press his body against Aarons, pushing him back against the window.

Seeming to ignore the questioning tone Robert instructed with a hiss,

“Arms.”

Aaron did as he was told his arms snaking up his fingers finding the fine hairs at the back of Roberts neck tugging gently, a yelp escaping him as he felt his feet lift off the ground as Robert reached down and hoisted his legs up making Aaron hold on tighter pulling at Roberts blonde locks causing another low growl to come from deep within his lover, he turned his head so his lips could find that still healing spot on Aarons arm and pressed an open mouth kiss over the new ink.

“Mine.”

“Yours,” Aaron replied his hand handing Roberts matching ink on his ring finger briefly before clamping his arms firmly behind Roberts head as he man handled him into position Roberts cock finding his laxed hole, tilting his hips the blonde was soon sheathed to the hilt inside his husband once again, where he belonged.

Roberts fingers clenched into Aarons cheeks as he told Aaron what he wanted.

“All I need you to do it move your hips with me, use the glass for support.”

Robert saw the apprehension cross Aarons brow and used his mouth to find Aarons in a reassuring kiss, his tongue sweeping across his plump bottom lip before he sank his teeth into the soft flesh tugging gently,

“I won't let you fall,” he promised.

Aaron didn't have time to reply before Robert started moving inside him, he'd never know how Robert had such control over his body when just a look from him could have Aaron coming apart, but he could tell now that Robert was close too, his thrusts driving with need, sharp snaps of his hips as he worked deeper into him. Aaron knew he'd be sore tomorrow relishing the thought of Robert wanting him so badly. His back was slick with sweat and stuck in places against the glass as he tried his best to meet Roberts movements with his own, faster and harder as Robert crashed towards his impending orgasm he moaned in encouragement repeating the words Robert loved so much.

“Come for me Rob; show me how much you love me.”

Aaron wanted to watch Roberts face as he came but Robert had other ideas as he captured Aarons lips once again in an all-consuming kiss that had Aaron instantly hard again as Roberts grunted out his name as his came.

“Aaron.”

Spent he rested his head on Aarons shoulder for a moment as they both came back down to earth, letting the young mans legs slide down to the floor as he slipped out, leaving Aaron with that empty feeling he hated.

“Won't be for long baby.”

Aaron blushed sometimes he forgot Robert would read him like an open book.

“Can you stand?”

“Can you?” Aaron chuckled in return.

Robert smiled and left coming back with a bottle of water for the both of them.

“I'm surprised no one heard us,” Aaron laughed after taking a drink wiping his hand over his mouth he hadn't realised how thirsty he was until Robert had handed him the bottle.

“Who says they didn't?” Robert inclined his head towards the window making Aarons head snap around to look even though he knew Robert was teasing him his eyes falling to the stains he had left on the window.

Robert following Aarons gaze he came to stand next to him his finger extended as he ran it through the white streaks Aaron has left against the window pane. Turning he offered his finger to Aaron who blushed again but accepted the offering his hand coming up to hold onto Roberts as he licked his seed from the long digit sucking the finger into his mouth his eyes trained on Robert the whole time.

“Hungry?” Robert grinned when Aaron has finished, wrapping his arms around his new husband and cradling him to his chest for a few moments, his cock brushing against Aarons thigh the sight of Aaron lapping at his finger had made him hard again.

“Think you could take some more?” Roberts voice was low and husky in his ear.

“What did you have in mind Mr Sugden?” Aaron teased pulling back a little to find Roberts eyes blown wide with lust.

“Oh I'm sure I can think of something,” Robert winked walking Aaron back towards the bedroom.

“Way ahead of you,” Aaron chuckled with heated cheeks.

Roberts eyebrows rose in interest and Aaron gave him a shy smile as he pushed Robert to sit down on the bed his eyes landing on the white drapes he'd noticed earlier. Now Aaron was nervous for a whole new reason, standing there in front of Robert he’d never felt more exposed, both physically and emotionally, his mind flitted back to their vows.

“Is this a dream?”

“If it is I don’t want to wake up,” Robert pressed his lips to the scars that spread across Aarons stomach, his own worship of the man before him pulling him onto down onto the bed.

Aaron had to agree, if this was a dream he didn’t want to take up either, but as he looked into down into his husbands eyes and felt his warm touch he knew it this was his reality now, getting to spend the rest of his life waking up next to his best friend and as dreamlike as it was he also knew that he was the luckiest man alive.


End file.
